Drox the Warrior (PowerForm)
Drox the Warrior, '''is the Fused PowerForm of OldDrox and RocketWarrior and and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality Drox the Warrior is still very polite, nice, gentle and patient. He is also very respectful against his allies and his opponents but still can be mischievous. His patience is mostly seen as he always waits for the perfect and uppermost effective way to strike his opponents. Drox the Warrior likes battling but not against weak opponents. He doesn't battle weak opponents as he doesn't want to hurt them and not because he thinks they are submissive. He enjoys the challenge in battling against really strong opponents so he can improve himself way better. During battle, Drox the Warrior is quite joyful and as such can sometimes forget he’s battling. He likes to use his various elemental capabilities to various effects and loves it when they have great effect, but can forget he's battling if he enjoys it too much. He can however be serious in battle when it's needed. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Drox the Warrior's physical strength is increased due too the fusion and is notably stronger than RocketWarrior. With his four arms he can easily hold his own against his opponents. He can easily block many attacks and is skilled in close combat. He's strong enough to easily hold multiple opponents up in the air without much effort. Enhanced Speed/Flight: Drox the Warrior also possesses the enhanced speed he had as RocketWarrior, but appears to be much faster now despite his bulk. He can still fly of course at impressive speeds despite his larger bulk. Solar Manipulation/Generation: Drox the Warrior has the ability to manipulate and generate solar energy from his solar amulets but he doesn't need them necessarily to do this. He can still project solar energy in various ways including solar balls, beams, bursts, waves, bolts and pillars but with much more power and intensity. He can also mentally project solar energy without the use of his Solar Disks. Solar Affinity: Drox the Warrior's solar affinity enables him to absorb pure solar energy to greatly strengthen and enhance his powers and abilities. Of course, the stronger the sun the more he can absorb. Heat Generation: Drox the Warrior's two upper arms can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes through the use of his Solar Amulets. He can create heat waves or cloak his fist with heat energy to easily melt objects in his way. His heat generation is now strong enough to vaporize/melt water and ice around his body continuously. He's still highly affected by it if it makes contact in large doses. Water/Scald/Ice Generation: Drox the Warrior can also generate water and ice from his lower right cannon and release powerful water and ice attacks from it, like Hydro Pump and Ice Beam. He can also release large streams of water, heat and cold or normal extremely heated water and large quantities of Ice and use it in various ways. Electricity Generation: Drox the Warrior also has the ability to generate infinite amounts of electricity from his lower left hand and discharge powerful electrical attacks from it, like Thunder Beam. He can release bursts, arcs and blasts of electrical energy of an extremely high voltage and use it offensively and defensively as well as other purposes. Electrical Telekinesis: Drox the Warrior has the unique power of electrical telekinesis. With it he can manipulate matter on a telekinetic scale using electricity. He can easily stop any attack or incoming opponent by hitting it with telekinetic electricity. Thermal Immunity: Drox the Warrior is immune against any thermal temperature such as cold and heat. He's also immune to any type of thermal attack such as Heat Wave and Blizzard. Enhanced Intelligence: Drox the Warrior has enhanced intelligence and is arguably the smartest Fusion in Noa's Fusion arsenal. He can outsmart almost anyone and can make mental calculations. He can predict his opponent's movements easily as well as predicting their attacks. He can instantly know when and which element is the most effective against opponents as well as his surroundings. Shield Projection: Due to OldDrox's special shield plates, Drox the Warrior can create a strong shield to protect himself from powerful attacks. Magic Wand: Drox the Warrior has OldDrox's cannon wand on his back. This wand can fire one of his trademark attacks, Old Cannon. This wand is also a magical item and he could perform magic spells and magic attacks with it but it has not been seen yet. Signature Moves Dorx the Warrior's signature moves are: *'Solar Heat': Drox the Warrior's solar amulets glow solar colored; he absorbs heat and solar energy around him. His amulets than shine very bright and he releases a pulsing wave of solar energy to the opponent(s). *'Solarcity Beam': Drox the Warrior puts his upper and lower left hands together and his upper left arm generates solar energy while its lower left arm becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of Electricity. He then forms an electrically charged solar ball from the energy of both his left arms. He then fires a bundled electrically charged solar beam from the ball to the target. Weaknesses/Resistances Limited Durability: Despite Drox the Warrior's larger bulk than his individual forms, his durability has not been sufficiently increased. And therefore is rather susceptible to powerful physical hits and assaults. Electricity Immunity: Drox the Warrior is immune to all forms of Electricity (Attacks). Water/Ice Resistance: Drox the Warrior is able to resist Water and Ice (Attacks) more easily by generating enough heat around him but can be weakened by them if he's subjected to it in enormous dozes. Lost Capabilities: Drox the Warrior doesn’t have 360 degree vision and can’t explode anymore. He can’t use Rocket type attacks anymore and has also lost his Rocket Impact move. Trivia *Drox the Warrior has the most natural "elemental generation" abilities out of every known character. Being able to generate Ice, Electricity, Water, Cold Water and Hot Water, Solar Energy and Heat energy in various ways. *It's unknown if Drox the Warrior still has access to Ice-Water-Cannon and Dark-Psychic. *Drox the Warrior may be smarter than DocGod (PowerForm) because it has been said that the latter was the smartest in the DocSoul. But that was stated before the Fusion Mode was installed. Therefore Drox the Warrior may be the smartest Fusion of all Power Form but it could also be false. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Large PowerForms Category:High Intelligence PowerForms Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Electrical PowerForms